A Date to Remember
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Bugs and Lola end up on a date that Bugs will always remember.


A Date to Remember by E.M Palmer

Bugs Bunny was watching TV with Daffy. Then Bugs started day-dreaming about Lola. In his day-dream Lola and him were at the beach laughing and having a great time, also they were playing with a Frisbee then Lola got hit in the face and Bugs asked her if she was okay. She said she was then they gazed into each other's eyes and their lips came together but then Daffy interrupted Bugs' day-dream, asking him if he wanted to do something else. I'm sorry Daffy but I can't I have … something else. Daffy then asked "Bugs were you day-dream about Lola again" Bugs then blushed and scratched the back of his head and he said "No I wasn't" Daffy said "you are too" Bugs then said "Okay you're right I was day-dreaming about Lola, it's just that I don't like admitting I like her because … Well she is crazy!" Daffy ignored the fact that he said she was crazy and he said "Just tell her you like her and want to get to know her more then you already do." "Lola doesn't know how to listen" Bugs answered. "I know what to do" Daffy responded and he whispered his plan into Bugs' ear. Bugs then got on his cell phone and set up a wonderful romantic date with Lola, for Saturday. Bugs told Daffy about his date on Saturday.

The rest of the week went by like normally with Daffy and his annoying blurs of stupidity well Bugs went about his business ignoring Daffy's stupidity. The week went by and soon Saturday came. On Saturday Bugs awoke at 7 in the morning and got into the shower wondering what his date was going to be like. After his shower Bugs dried off and put on some colon. When he finished he went into the kitchen and grabbed a carrot for breakfast. After his carrot he went to brush his teeth and waited for the phone to ring. Lola was supposed to call him at 8:30. Bugs started to get nervous and finally at 8:45 the phone rang. "Hi Lola" Bugs said as he answered the phone "Are you ready for our date?" "I'm always ready when it comes to you!" Lola replied "I can't wait to see you" "That's nice; I coming to pick you up, I'll be there by 9 o' clock." Bugs told her "I'll be waiting" She replied and Bugs hung up the phone and smiled. "Daffy I'm leaving" Bugs called "Have Fun" Daffy yelled back "I will" Bugs replied and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He hops into his car and heads for Lola's house. While Bugs is headed to her house Lola is running around looking for something nice you put on so she can look good for Bugs. Next thing she knows the doorbell rings and she called "Bugs, I'll be there in a minute, I just got to find something decent." Bugs waited patiently for her. In the meantime Lola finished curling her ears and she put on a beautiful velvet dress with matching high-heels. After about five minutes she opens the door. Bugs stared for a second and said "Lola this is decent… I mean you look amazing" Which caused Lola to blush "Thanks, you look nice yourself" She answered and Bugs smiled "Your very welcome and your ready" he asked. "Yes" Lola replied and followed Bugs to his car.

Bugs and Lola decided to start out their date by getting coffee. So at Toffee's Coffee Place they both grabbed a cup of coffee and as they were drinking it, they told each other about one another with caused them to really start like each other. Bugs learned that Lola isn't as crazy she puts herself out to be. Also he learned that she loves animals and the color pink. Lola also told Bugs that she wants to be a professional singer one day. "Lola, I think you have the voice of an angle" Bugs told her as he realized he was starting to fall in love with her. Well Lola learned t that Bugs invented the carrot peeler. Also she learned that Bugs loves animals as well and his favorite color is blue. The most important thing she learned though was that Bugs is Awesome. After their coffee they decided it was time to go to the beach.

Once at the beach, they went swimming in the ocean, had a water fight and played Frisbee. Bugs learned that Lola is really clumsy and uncoordinated. Lola learned or thought anyways that Bugs is invincible and super hot. After their time at the beach, Bugs brought Lola out to dinner and they had a wonderful time. After Dinner they decided to go see a scary movie which was Bugs choice so he could hold Lola when she was scared.

After the movie Bugs drove Lola home. "Bugs" Lola said "I had a wonderful time, Thank you so much." "Your welcome" Bugs replied "I would like to see you again sometime" He continued as they pulled up to Lola's house. "We can go out next weekend; I want to play mini golf." Lola yelled excitedly at him. "Sounds like fun" Bugs agreed and Lola smiled before they got out of Bugs car. Bugs blushed "Lola" he asked "Is it possible for us to share a kiss" Lola blushed and agreed so then they kissed each other passionately. After it was over Bugs was still blushing. Taking Lola hands he admitted to her that he was starting to fall in love with her. Lola blushed "I think I'm falling in love with you too, this was wonderfully romantic and I can't wait to see you again when we play mini golf" Which caused Bugs to laugh."See you next Saturday to play mini golf, Bye Lola" and with that he gave her a hug and hoped into his car. "Bye Bugs" Lola call as Bugs drove off. "That's a date to remember" Bugs said to himself.

Th-Th-That's all Folks!


End file.
